


Ten is a Big Number

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Junmyeon adopt children #9 and 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten is a Big Number

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2019.

“One, two, three, four, six—”

“Five!” Luhan corrects, reaching over to poke his brother. “Five comes after four, Yixing, not six.”

Yixing starts again. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…”

“Eight,” Minseok adds helpfully.

“Eight, nine, ten!” Yixing finishes. Yifan ruffles his hair.

“That’s right,” he tells his son. “And what are your two new brothers’ names?”

“Jongin and—”

“Sehun!” Luhan interjects. Yixing pouts that he didn’t get to say his new brother’s name first. “I can count to a hundred now.”

“So, then,” Joonmyeon asks his son, “how many brothers will you have at the end of today?”

“Nine,” he replies proudly. “Nine brothers and me makes ten.” Joonmyeon beams, proud that his son can already count at the young age of four. He smiles at Yifan, who looks just as proud.

“I can count to a hundred too!” Minseok says. “I’m four years old. And Luhan is four too. Yixing is three.”

“Here’s a challenge,” Yifan says, eyeing the two oldest boys. “How old are Jongin and Sehun?”

The two of them ponder for a moment until Yixing pipes up.

“Zero!” he says. Yifan pats his head.

“Almost,” he smiles at his son, picking him up and sitting him on his lap. “And how many kids do Aunt Amber and Uncle Henry have?”

“Five!” Luhan says. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Zitao!” Joonmyeon chuckles.

“But those are Daddy and Appa’s kids. They’re just staying at Aunt Amber and Uncle Henry’s house today,” he reminds them. “They—”

“Mr. Wu? Mr. Kim? The babies are here, they’re ready,” the woman from the orphanage says, peeking through the door. “Won’t you come in?”

Joonmyeon looks up at Yifan excitedly, and Yifan looks back with as much giddiness.

“Six years later, we’re finally making your dream a reality, Joonmyeonnie,” Yifan breathes, and Joonmyeon bites his lip with happiness.

“Get married and adopt ten boys,” Joonmyeon nods. “It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“And I’m so glad you talked me into it,” Yifan replies, picking Yixing up as Luhan and Minseok trail behind their parents. “I wouldn’t give these rascals up for the world.” They go into the office where two babies are sleeping soundly in baby baskets. They look strikingly similar, but Joonmyeon and Yifan both know which is which.

“Shh,” Minseok says, and Luhan nods. Joonmyeon ruffles Minseok’s hair as they sit down in front of the adoption papers.

“We’ve got most of the paperwork done; we’re just going to finalize a few things,” she says. “Sign here, here, and here, and then these kids will be a permanent part of your family.” Yixing looks over at the sleeping babies, cocking his head to the side.

“Jongin…Sehun…” he says. “Nine, ten.”

Yifan shifts his son in his lap as he finishes signing the forms.

“Alright,” the woman smiles, “they’re all yours now.” Joonmyeon’s eyes start to tear up, and Yifan squeezes his hand tightly.

“Ten boys,” he tells him. “Ten beautiful little boys.”

Joonmyeon can’t reply, he’s so emotional, so Yixing decides to talk instead.

“Daddy,” he says seriously, “ten is a big number.” Yifan raises his eyebrows at his son.

“Don’t you want two more little brothers?” he asks quietly so as not to wake their new sons.

“Yes,” he says. “Ten is a good number. It’s a big number, but it’s a good number.” Joonmyeon takes Yixing in his arms and kisses his forehead.

“That’s right,” he says, “it’s a great number.”

They leave the orphanage with each father holding one child in their arms and Luhan and Minseok both holding Yixing’s hands. The two babies are still sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces, and it hits both parents over and over again that they finally have adopted ten sons, just like they’ve always dreamed.

It’s going to be difficult, but it’s going to be more fun than they ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fill of a prompt on my ask.fm: "I would like to request maybe the first time Kris and Suho adopt their first child or two or maybe children's reactions to other kids being brought home?"


End file.
